


under my touch

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Dom Boo Seungkwan, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Smut, Sub Lee Chan | Dino, Top Boo Seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seungkwan loves it when Chan gets worked up.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	under my touch

Seungkwan loved getting Chan worked up like this. He loved getting Chan so desperate and so sensitive over the littlest touches and the smallest dirty words.

He had Channie in his arms, with the younger’s back pressed against his chest, as they sat atop Seungkwan’s bed together.

Chan was whimpering and leaning back into Seungkwan’s embrace as Seungkwan’s hand quickened its pace on him.

“Do you like that, Channie?” Seungkwan whispered, words tickling Chan’s ear as Seungkwan leaned in close. “You like when Hyung touches you like this?”

And all Chan can utter back is a broken “Y-yes,” before he’s back to breathing heavily and moaning.

Seungkwan uses his thumb to press down on his slit and Chan almost loses it as he cries “Right there, right there,” and thrusts his hips into Seungkwan’s hand. And it just feels so good, so strong, and Chan doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out like this.

And then Seungkwan’s talking in his ear again, telling him how pretty he looks and how Hyung is going to make his baby Channie cum so hard and feel so good.

Chan’s whining is high-pitched and desperate, and he grips Seungkwan’s thigh as his own legs start to shake a bit and he moves his hips sloppily up into Seungkwan’s hand.

“Gonna cum, baby?” Comes Seungkwan’s voice, and he kisses down Chan’s exposed neck as he moves his hand impossibly faster. “Gonna cum for Seungkwan-Hyung like a good boy?”

And that’s pretty much all it takes for Chan to climax hard into his boyfriend’s hand. He tries to muffle his crying out with his arm, but it doesn’t do much, and he just feels so good with Seungkwan’s tight hand around him like this. Seungkwan helps him through it and whispers words of comfort and praise while Chan peaks higher than he probably ever has in life.

Afterwards, Chan won’t let Seungkwan leave his side. He clings onto him even after Seungkwan cleans him up and lies down with him.

He buries his face in Seungkwan’s chest and whines about how good it was and how hard Seungkwan made him cum. And of course, Seungkwan pulls him closer and tells him that it’s Hyung’s job to make sure Channie gets off well and feels good.


End file.
